La lance du Destin
by jojo738
Summary: Raphaël tend un piège à Castiel, ce qui va amener l'ange du jeudi à sa perte.  OS - pour l'instant - futur Dean/Castiel ?


**Titre :** La lance du destin  
**Pairing :** Raphaël VS Castiel (/Dean)  
**Genre :** Angst/Adventure/Fantasy  
**Disclaimer : **Supernatural, au même titre que tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.  
**Spoiler :** /.  
**Résumé :** Raphaël tend un piège à Castiel, qui va amener l'ange du jeudi à sa perte.  
**Note : **Pour l'instant, ceci est un OS ... mais j'aimerais bien en faire un Castiel/Dean [Titre de la série : Une âme pour deux] ... Dites moi ce que vos en pensez ;) 

**

* * *

****La lance du destin**

**

* * *

**

Au dessus de ma tête, l'orage se faisait des plus menaçant. Illuminant de toute sa puissance ce ciel noir qui engloutissait un paysage qui aujourd'hui n'était plus que désolation.

Tout autour de moi se trouvait les décombres de ce qui fut jadis une magnifique cité humaine. Building, maisons, commerces, musés, églises … depuis quelques heures il ne restait plus que décombres, morts et désolation. Tout avait été littéralement rasé.

La folie. La folie de son frère, Raphaël sans aucun doute.

— Je t'attendais, mon frère.

Une voix derrière moi. Celle de mon ainé, Raphaël. Aucun mot entre nous, nous n'en avons pas besoin … juste des regards tous plus éloquents les uns que les autres …

_Pourquoi mon frère ? Pourquoi ?_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de briser ce silence pesant, presque trop lourd pour mes épaules d'anges.

— Ainsi, c'est toi … prononçais-je calmement sans toutefois pouvoir contrôler ma rage. Ce spectacle qu'il m'offrait, afin de me montrer sa puissance …

_Qu'est ce qui t'as amené à faire cela, mon frère ?_

Un sourire narquois, des yeux brillants de malice, de grands gestes théâtraux … Il tourne sur lui-même, contemple son œuvre.

— Oui, c'est moi, lance-t-il avec plein de fierté.

Je ferme les yeux et prie pour toutes ces âmes innocentes qu'il vient d'amener devant l'éternel. D'ici, je peux presque sentir leurs peines, alors que je sors ma lame d'archange.

Le contacte avec ce métal doux et familier me rassure. Alors j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux pour contempler le spectacle. Des centaines, des milliers d'âmes me regardent.

L'incompréhension doit se lire sur mon visage d'ordinaire si figé car il se met à rire. Un rire moqueur, un rire cruel.

_Qu'es-tu devenu, frère ?_

Mais, d'un seul coup une myriade d'émotions que ne sont pas les miennes envahissent mon esprit. Tant de souffrance, de peine, de malheur. Tant de malheureux qui viennent me demander le repos éternel, prisonnières de cette Terre à laquelle ils sont encore enchainés. La déception. La peur. Le regret. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu vivre tous mes rêves ? Pourquoi mon existence fut-elle si courte ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas déclaré mon amour avant ? Toutes ces pensées qui affluent dans ma tête.

J'ai mal !

Me concentrer. Je dois me concentrer. Ne plus ressentir. Un ange ne doit pas ressentir, il doit être droit, juste, exempt de toutes émotions.

Mais c'est dur. Alors, je sers encore plus fort ma lame jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures de ma main. Dean m'a dit peut de temps après l'avoir rencontré, que ressentir c'est être puissant. Que les émotions rendent les hommes toujours plus forts, toujours prêt à conquérir le monde à leur porté : une arme puissante et destructrice.

Mais aujourd'hui, je peux voir à quel point elles peuvent être cruelles.

_Comment-faites vous, vous autres humain pour vivre avec un tel fardeau ?_

Ma grâce crie, pleur dans mon enveloppe humaine. La souffrance est telle que je ne peux plus la supporter. _Père aidez moi ! C'est trop dur !_

Mais je n'ai aucune réponse, comme d'habitude. A la place, raisonne un rire qui se propage dans l'obscurité. Je dois me ressaisir, un soldat de Dieu ne doit pas se laisser submerger et doit se concentrer sur son objectif.

— Difficile n'est ce pas ? Toutes ces âmes … Qu'est-ce que cela fait Castiel, de ressentir ? me demande-t-il, alors qu'il a réussir à se glisser derrière moi sans que je m'en aperçois.

Alors, surpris je laisse emporter par mes instincts aidé du corps qui est désormais le mien. Je recule, mettant le plus de distance possible entre mes frère et moi.

_Raphaël, pourquoi à tu fais cela ?_

— Mais j'avoue que je suis surpris.

Ses yeux me scrutent, essayant certainement de lire en moi, presque curieux de savoir le mot de la fin. De longues secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne se décide à parler, certainement déçu de ne pas trouver de réponse.

— D'habitude, vous me demandez de vous coupez les ailes au bout de quelques secondes.

Tout cela me fait trop mal. Trop d'émotions ! Ma tête me fait mal. Je me laisse glisser, pitoyablement sur ce sol dur et froid, tenant ma tête qui me fait atrocement souffrir. Mais jamais je n'abandonnerais : je lui aie promis de revenir.

— Jamais tu ne me couperas mes Ailes, Raphaël. Je lui crache ces quelques mots avec toute ma rage. Jamais, oh grand jamais je ne laisserais faire.

Je suis durement relevé par une force qui n'est pas la mienne, et je peux sentir un souffle sur ma joue alors qu'il me murmure quelques paroles.

— Ton Dean n'est pas là aujourd'hui pour te sauver. Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Mais, mes yeux s'ouvrent et le fixe. La rage. Une rage dure et puissante me « prend aux tripes ». Je souris. C'est ce qu'aurait dit Dean à ma place. Je pousse mon frère au loin, avec les quelques maigres forces qu'il me reste et je cris à toutes ces âmes qui me persécutent d'arrêter.

— Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, je vous en supplie. Je cris, je m'époumone, je leur lance toute ma colère, mon impuissance.

Et presque aussitôt le silence ce fait. Il ne reste plus que le bruit de l'eau qui s'écrase sur le sol, et les flemmes qui continuent leurs ravages.

Raphaël le fixe et un rictus se forme sur ses lèvres avant de rigoler. Un rire démentiel, presque fou.

— Impressionnant Castiel ! Vraiment magnifique ! Tu es le premier à y résister.

Puis, il va s'assoir sur un bloc de béton à quelques mètres de moi, alors que je reprends doucement ma respiration, encore sonné de ce qui vient de m'arriver.

— Vois-tu Castiel, j'ai découverts quelque chose …

Il me regarde et il sourit alors que je frissonne et essuie la sueur qui perle sur mon front, non pas a cause de la pluie qui imbibe maintenant mes vêtement, mais par la peur ce qu'il va m'annoncer. Ainsi, ce serait ça la terreur ?

— Regarde. Regarde tout autour de toi.

J'obéis. Je contemple le spectacle autour de moi. Des âmes qui nous fixent, des décombres, la désolation … et des flemmes qui brulent tout sur leur passage, des flemmes presque immortelles … comme les flemmes de l'enfer.

— Des flemmes de l'enfer. Comment as-tu pu ? Raphaël ! Je vocifère contre lui dans un sursaut de lucidité. Comment un fils du ciel à-t-il pu ne serait qu'envisager d'apporter ces flemmes sur Terre ?

Immortelles. Ces flemmes redoutées par les plus puissants anges et démons. La douleur de la flemme, une douleur inimaginable et capable de rendre fou le plus puissant d'entre tous. Puis, la brulure eternel, capable de déchirer l'âme elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement dévorée et perdue dans le néant.

De nouveau une douleur me prend au plus profond de moi. A genoux, je ne peux empêcher mon corps de vomir tout son dégout. Raphaël, devant moi contemple le spectacle déplorable que je lui donne.

— Pitoyable mon frère ! Ressentir tant d'émotion ne te rend plus digne de faire partie des nôtres.

De nouveaux relents me prennent. Je ne crache plus que de la bile, ce qui me brule la gorge et me force à tousser. Du sang. Je tousse du sang. Pourquoi donc mon corps réagit-il de cette manière ?

Et de nouveau les émotions prennent le dessus.

Quand il me voit me relever péniblement, il continue son discours :

— Je disais, avant que ton misérable corps humain ne fasse des siennes que j'ai découverts quelque chose. Vois-tu mon frère, quand on empêche la mort de prendre une âme on peut en faire ce que l'on veut.

Il me lance un regard de défit quand il s'adresse à une petite fillette qui pleurniche dans un coin, appelant sa mère depuis plusieurs minutes. Celle-ci, s'approche doucement avant qu'il ne lui murmure quelques paroles à l'oreille.

— Tu vois ces flemmes ma petite ? Regarde les biens ! Ta mère est là bas, va la rejoindre.

Elle le regarde quelques secondes avant de s'élancer en souriant vers le brasier.

Je cris, je lui dit de s'enfuir, de ne pas y aller … mais elle ne m'entend pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux lorsque j'entends un cri d'agonie qui déchire mes entrailles.

La tristesse. La honte. Je pleur l'âme de cette petite fille qui vient de disparaître à jamais.

— Il m'a simplement suffit d'apporter ces flemmes pour repousser la mort et de t'amener dans ton enfer personnel.

Puis, presque religieusement il fait apparaitre une lame au creux de ses mains. Et presque immédiatement, je ressens toute la puissance de cette arme. Je regarde les yeux grands ouverts ce petit bout de métal, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, sans voix. Mais je ne reste pas paralyser plus longtemps avant que de nouveaux et violents relents me prennent.

Ce n'est plus de la bile, mais du sang. Je me vide de mon sang par la simple peur.

Non, ce n'est plus de la peur … mais de la terreur.

Après tant de siècle à la rechercher, la voici entre les mains de Raphaël … l'ange qui à promis de continuer les desseins de Lucifer et du destin.

— Avec, je vais pouvoir exterminer ces abominations. Et rendre à notre père le Paradis qu'il nous à promis.

Dans la nuit noire résonne alors des cris, tous plus épouvantables les uns que les autres. Je peux voir chacune des âmes s'évaporer, privée de leur enveloppe spirituelle avant d'être littéralement aspirer par la lame qui balaye l'horizon. Des âmes dans une arme. Une légende.

— Mais avant cela, j'ai besoin de te tuer. Je t'ai préparé une mort exceptionnelle Castiel.

Des âmes humaines pour tuer un ange. Quelle ironie du sort.

Il vient près de moi, alors que je commence à pleurer. C'est la première fois que je pleur, et je peux sentir toute ma souffrance. Ces larmes qui font un étrange balai avec la pluie qui tombe durement sur mon visage me brulent les yeux, me brulent la peau.

Le désespoir. Quand il pose cette lame contre ma gorge, je ne peux retenir un petit couinement de désespoir. Oui, je crois que c'est ce sentiment qui nait en moi.

— Dean. Je ne peux m'empêcher de prononcer son nom. Sachant mes dernières heures arrivées, je sais que je ne le reverrais jamais. Une fois mon âme détruite, il ne me restera plus aucune consolation, plus aucun moyen de lui dire au revoir.

— Quoi Dean ? Il n'est pas là ton Humain. Mais rassure toi, il te rejoindra très bientôt, comme toutes ces vermines que tu ne cesse de protéger.

Il me caresse les cheveux, tendrement comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

— Castiel, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ton combat était perdu d'avance !

Puis, il embrasse ma tempe, avant de me retrouver plaquer au sol.

Je ne sens plus rien, comme si j'étais vidé de mes forces. Mais je peux encore voir distinctement mon frère se pencher au dessus de moi et écarter mes bras, alors, je ferme les yeux dans l'attente de mon sort.

— Regarde Castiel. Tu as perdu. Regarde ta déchéance !

Et soudain, une douleur fulgurante dans ma main gauche. Ou la droite ? Je ne sais plus. Tant de douleur ! Je cris, j'hurle. Mon corps frémi en même temps que ma grâce. Je peux sentir le poison de la souffrance s'insinuer dans mon corps alors qu'un deuxième coup m'est porté.

Je ne peux plus bouger mes bras, comme si chacun des coups m'avaient cloué au sol alors que je me rends compte de l'ironie du destin : je suis littéralement crucifixié à même le sol.

Raphaël se relève, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres, le regard pétillant de joie.

— Père ! Bientôt nous marcherons tous sur l'Eden que vous nous avez promis !

Et sur ses paroles il m'enfonce une nouvelle fois la lame dans mon corps. Je ne sais même plus ou, tant la douleur me brouille ses sens.

Je peux d'ailleurs sentir un gout métallique envahir lentement ma bouche tandis que je rie face à Raphaël, ce qui décuple sa rage.

La lame du Destin. Il me tue avec la toute première arme divine. La plus puissante arme du paradis, entre les mains de celui qui veut anéantir l'humanité.

La guerre est perdue.

Chacune de ses attaques m'a brisé, comme si toutes les peurs, toutes les souffrances humaines venaient comme un poison détruire chacune de mes cellules.

Me voici en train de douter. Mais je n'ai plus le temps de penser à ça, puisque je vais bientôt mourir. Et en effet, le poison se propage dans mon corps, comme si chaque parcelle de ma peau se déchirait alors que ma grâce continue de combattre ce mal sans y arriver.

J'hurle. J'hurle aussi bien de par la douleur physique que l'on m'inflige, que par la folie qui me prend. J'hurle à m'en briser les cordes vocales. J'en viens à prié mon frère de m'achever pour que la douleur cesse.

Mais serait-ce de la lâcheté que de vouloir que la douleur s'arrête ici et maintenant ?

Je n'ai plus aucune envie si ce n'est celle d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Non, je ne veux plus douter en notre perte, en la perte de l'humanité et la défaite de Dean. Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer … mais les faits sont là … Raphaël est trop puissant !

Une bataille de chaque instant … mais je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Alors je prie pour Dean, pour les humains, pour mon frère.

_Dean, je suis désolé. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus te protéger._

Mais mon corps se fatigue. Je ne ressens plus rien si ce n'est un froid qui gagne mes membres qui s'engourdissent à chaque instant. Ma grâce s'évapore lentement, me laissant seul dans ce corps meurtri.

_J'espère que tu ne me pleureras pas. Soit fort._

Et enfin une douleur libératrice. Un dernier coup porté directement en plein cœur.

Je souri à mon bourreau alors que je sombre lentement dans les abimes du néant, soulagé de ne plus rien ressentir mais terriblement malheureux pour tout ceux que je laisse derrière moi.

.

Adieu Dean. Adieu à vous tous, humains.

Je m'appelle Castiel, et jusqu'a maintenant j'étais un ange du Seigneur.

Et aujourd'hui, je meurs comme un homme.

* * *

A quelques milliers de Kilomètres de là, Dean Winchester se retournait dans son lit. Le sommeil agité, il ne cessait de se débattre dans ses draps comme s'il tentait d'échapper aux démons qui hantaient ses rêves.

Puis un murmure … la respiration qui s'intensifie, des gémissements de douleurs étouffés. Nul doute que le rêve que fait le chasseur ne doit être guère agréable.

— Cas … sauve toi !

Il cri, mais personne ne l'entend. De toute façon il est trop loin pour que Castiel l'entende …

— Nooonn !

Puis un hurlement, décriant, poignant. Un prénom hurlé au creux de la nuit, poignant douleur, comme si on arrachait le cœur alors qu'une redoutable douleur lui prend à l'épaule, comme si la marque de son ange avait été chauffée à blanc.

— Castiel !

Dean est redressé, les yeux grand ouverts, la respiration encore haletante … alors qu'il réalise seulement que Castiel est mort.

.

.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sinon, j'ai déjà une fic en cours ... mais, là, j'ai un peu d'inspiration. Ça vous dirait une suite ? (Vous pouvez devinez l'histoire avec le titre : Une Âme pour Deux) ; mais je le dis tout de suite ... la parution ne sera pas régulière, je pense ... Mais je peux toujours tenter de faire de mon mieux ^^ (surout si il y a plleeeinnn de review ;)


End file.
